Orphic
by Unco0rdinated
Summary: Gossip Girl, an anonymous blogger that exposes the secrets of the privileged and elite teens of the Upper East Side. Theodore and Orianna Beaumont along with their group of friends struggle to keep a lid on their pasts and remain united after the fallout their secrets cause.
1. Orphic

**or-phic** ( _adjective)_

mysterious and entrancing; beyond ordinary and understanding.

 _"And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell...You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl."_


	2. The Great Return

In a crowded Grand Central Station, a tall, blonde made her way across the room to peer over a balcony, unaware of a young girl below taking a picture of her, one that would begin the unveil the scandal that is the foundation of the Upper East Side.

 _ **Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here... and I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, Melanie91, sends us this: Spotted at Grand Central, bags in hand: Serena van der Woodsen. Was it only a year ago our It-Girl mysteriously disappeared for quote 'boarding school'? And just as suddenly she's back. Don't believe me? See for yourselves: Lucky for us, Melanie91 sent proof. Thanks for the photo, Mel!**_

All the the while, a family were reunited in the midst of the crowd at Grand Central. Rufus Humphrey pulled his two children into a huge hug when he spotted them. "Hey! You made it. Welcome back! How was your weekend? How was your mom?" He asked as the three pulled away.

"She's fine." Dan, the eldest child answered with a sigh.

"Good... fine, I guess." Jenny responded shrugging.

"She's good and fine." Dan finishes, sharing a look with his little sister.

Rufus raised an eyebrow "Like 'Maybe I should never have left Manhatten' fine or 'Taking a time-out from my marriage was the best idea I've ever had' fine?"

"Dad, you know... I'm starving." Dan decided.

"Let's go home. I'm cooking. Caprese salad with a little mozzarella di Bufala... yeah, I'm gonna make you guys... " he trailed off as he out his arm around Jenny. As the two walk off Dan turned and spotted Serena on the balcony.

 _ **Spotted: Lonely Boy... can't believe the love of his life has returned. If only she knew who he was. But everyone knows Serena. And everyone is talking**_.

 _ **Wonder what Blair Waldorf and Orianna Beaumont thinks. Sure, they're BFFs but we always thought Blair's boyfriend Nate had a thing for Serena.**_

Inside the en-suite of Blair Waldorfs bedroom, Orianna was reapplying her pink lipstick as Blair fluffed her hair. Both their phones chimed from their place on the bathroom counter, screens lighting up. Simultaneously the girls reach for their devices, gaping at the news. Blair swallowed slowly before glancing at her strawberry blonde friend "Serena is Back." she stated in disbelief, Orianna in the same state, followed Blair out of the bathroom. The Waldorfs were throwing one of their notorious parties and the two teens slipped back into the crowd.

"...I have to design a dress for this woman." Orianna heard Eleanor, Blair's mother tell one of her friends. Eleanor turned two the girls as they approached "Blair, if you're gonna to wear one of my designs tell me about it so we can at least get it properly fitted."

Orianna internally rolled her green eyes at the woman "Thanks, mom. Keep that in mind." Blair retorted blandly.

"Great party." Orianna added with a fake smile, grabbing a champagne flute as a waiter passed before the two walked away.

Blair paused causing Orianna to do the same as she noticed Nathaniel Archibald talking to his father Howard and another party guest. Blair and Nate had been dating for as long as Orianna could remember. She gave Blake a gentle nudge causing the brunette to turn to her. Orianna gestured with her head to go over and Blair sent her a small smile before doing just that.

While Blair approached her boyfriend, Orianna headed to the couch were her twin brother Theodore sat along with their best friend Charles "Chuck" Bass. The two boys were kept company with two of Blair's minions, Isabel and Katy. The two girls were absorbed by their phones as they sat on a large suede stool, while the boys lazily observed the party around them. Orianna smirked as they scooted to make room so she could sit between them. "Boys." She greeted taking a seat and sipping her drink, the two smirked in greeting.

Orianna scowled softly as Theo stole her glass and took a sip "Nathaniel, any interest in some fresh air?" Chuck asked as the group noticed Blair pulled the boy away from his father. Theo smirked as he motioned with his hands suggesting they smoke a joint.

Nate smiled "When I get back?"

"If he gets back!" Blair answered for the group as she pulled him upstairs.

Orianna smirked knowing her friends intentions. "Well what do we have here?" Chuck asked as he and the Beaumont siblings watched their friends disappear up the grand staircase.

"Is Nate finally getting laid by his girlfriend?" Theo asked mockingly, taking another sip of his sisters drink.

 _ **Better lock it down with Nate, B. Clock's ticking.**_

Chuck mindlessly played with Orianna's pale, slender fingers as the group sat in a bored silence. The strawberry blonde realised she had news and smirked before opening her mouth "Have you guys seen Gos-"

Katy let out a gasp, interrupting Orianna as she looked down at her phone "My god, you'll never believe what's on 'Gossip Girl'." She groaned that the girl stole her moment.

"Someone saw Serena get off a train at Grand Central." Isabel gushed.

Chuck smirked down at Orianna, seeing her frustrated expression as she glared at the two girls in front of her. "Good, things were getting a little... dull around here." Chuck and Theo shared a smirk over the girl sandwiched between them. With that Orianna grumbled silently as she grabbed her champagne flute from her brothers grasp and downed the rest of its contents. She was so _not_ ready to deal with the return of Serena van der Woodsen.


	3. Invites and Irritation

Theo let out a low whistle causing the group to look up and spot the one and only Serena van der Woodsen talking to her mother, Lily. Chuck smirked before pushing himself off the couch and turning to Orianna, hand outstretched "Let's go say... hello." The red head rolled her eyes but reluctantly took it. Theo shook his head, smirk firmly in place before following the pair across the room.

The trio paused as they noticed a dishevelled Nate exit the room only to lock eyes with the blonde bombshell. The boys snickered knowingly while Orianna furrowed her eyebrows confused, before she could question her brother and friend, Blair came along, stoping right in between her boyfriend and ex best friend. Glancing back to Orianna, she sent her a pleading look, gesturing for her to join them before turning back to the blonde, a fake smile plastered across her face "Hi Serena, so good to see you." she said, pulling the girl into a hug.

Serena smiled awkwardly "Good to see you." She returned before turning to Orianna as she approached, her smile turning more genuine as she pulled the red head into a hug "Its good to see you O."

"Come, we're about to have dinner." Blair said grabbing the blondes hand.

Eleanor nodded, at bright smile on her face as she approached the girls "Yes, I'll set you a seat at the table between Blair and Orianna so you three can catch up."

Serena pulled away from Blair's hand sheepishly "Yeah, actually... there's somewhere I have to go."

Blair's fake smile dropped "You're leaving?"

Serena nodded "Yeah, I-"

"Shocker." Orianna mumbled, interrupting the blonde.

Serena sighed, shooting the red head a guilty look "I just... I don't feel well. I just wanted to come by and say hi. I'll see you both at school tomorrow." She gave a small smile before turning on her heels and exiting the penthouse.

Blair frowned "School... so I guess she's back for good."

Katy raised an eyebrow as she and Isabel approached their Queen "Didn't you know she was coming?"

Blair shared a look with Orianna before turning it her minions with a smile "Course I did. I just... wanted it to be a surprise."

 _ **Word is that S bailed on B's party in under 90 seconds and didn't even have one lemon shot.  
**_

 _ **Has our bad girl really gone good? Or is it all just part of the act?**_

 ** _Why'd she leave? Why'd she return? Send me all the deets. And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. The only one. XOXO Gossip Girl_**

* * *

The Palace Hotel was home to Chuck and the Beaumont twins. Bart Bass, Chuck's father, had bought the hotel as a shared investment with his life long friend, Tanya Beaumont née Gold. While Bart took care of the majority of the aspects needed to establish the New York branch of The Palace, Tanya was responsible for catering.  
Cooking was the woman's forte, it was her ultimate passion. Opening her own chain of restaurants and publishing cookbooks was her dream and she made it a reality. Her first restaurant was placed inside The Palace, _GILT (_ an ode to her families name) was a huge success, the food was high quality and the service was Devine.

After the death of his wife, Bart moved he and his son into the hotel, not wanting to spend another minute in the house full of reminders. When Oliver Beaumont left his wife and kids, Tanya threw herself into personal projects, using them as a means to escape reality. Her latest project had been remodelling the house, wanting to scrape all evidence of her ex-husband from their home. Whilst the renovations were taking place, Tanya took to The Palace, bringing her twins with her. It was sixth months into the stay when Tanya was killed in a private jet accident. She had been promoting her latest cookbook when the plane she borrowed from Bart went down. As the twins' godfather, Bart became their legal guardian and they remained with Chuck in the hotel for the past year.

Meeting Nate in the lobby, the four teenagers left for their first day of school. Orianna frowned as she hooked her thumb behind her "Was that Serena I just saw getting into the elevator?"

Nate nodded "Yeah, she's staying here with her mom, said she's renovating again."

Theo wiggled his eyebrow up and down "I guess we'll just have to pay a visit to our new neighbour."

Orianna scowled as she gently shoved him "Stop Theo." Her eyebrows furrowed in thought "I wonder when Eric will get back from Miami?" Eric was Serena's younger brother and during his sisters absence had flown to to stay with his Aunt Carol in the sunny state.

"Who cares?" Chuck shrugged, slinging an arm around the red head, "Let's go, limos this way."

Orianna shook her head, ducking under his arm and pulling away "Nope, we're taking the bus."

The boys all turned to her wide eyed "What?" They chorused, disbelief coloring their voices.

The red head rolled her green orbs "Chuck promised me that we could for the first day so I could people watch."

Theo raised an accusatory eyebrow at his friend "Why would you promise her that?"

Chuck shifted on his feet, scratching his jaw "Well first of all I was drunk and second of all, I uh-"

"Can't say no to her." Nate smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

Chuck glared at the two snickering boys as Orianna smirked, making her way to stand in front of him "Oh really now? Good to know." She purred patting his scarf covered chest before walking ahead "Come on boys." She called over her shoulder.

* * *

The group of four settled themselves into two rows directly across from each other. Chuck and Nate took the left side of the bus, while the twins took the right with Theo resting his shoulders against the window as he turned slightly in his seat to face his friends "Serena was looking mighty fine last night. Seriously, it should be illegal to look that good." He moaned.

Orianna rolled her matching eyes as she leant against him "You have no chance."

Theo smirked "Oh I don't know about that...

Chuck breathed out a chuckle before turning to his seat companion with a knowing smirk "What about you Nate, if you had the chance would you?" Theo couldn't stop the smirk spreading across his face and once again Orianna felt like she was missing something and she really didn't like it.

"I have a girlfriend." Nate denied, shaking his head.

Theo rolled his green eyes "You guys have been dating since kindergarden and you haven't sealed the deal."

"Who says 'seal the deal'?" Nate chuckled.

"Someone who has." Chuck smirked, before gesturing to their stop as the bus pulled over "Come on." As the four stood up, Chuck noticed a guy right behind them "You following us or something?"

The other three turned to find a stammering brunette boy "No, I... I go to your school." He gestured to his clothes "Identical uniforms, that's kind of a tip-off?"

Nate smiled, whilst Orianna giggled behind her pale hand "That's funny."

Chuck sent the boy a glare before heading off with Theo in tow. Nate shook his head, sending the boy a polite smile before following his friends.

Watching the three boys leave, the boy sighed "So you guys wanna sit together at lunch?" He mocked.

Orianna snickered and his head snapped up, eyes widening as he realised she was still there "Maybe some other time Humphrey, I've got plans." She smirked.

Dan shook his head, a smile crossing his face as the pair stepped off the bus "Orianna Rose Beaumont, do my eyes deceive me or have you gotten even more beautiful over the summer?"

The red head pretended to blush as she fanned her cheeks "Dan you do know how flatter a girl, but you would be correct. I have defied nature and reached a new level of attractiveness un found by anyone else."

Dan chuckled as the pair continued walking down the sidewalk "Rufus has been asking about you." Rufus was Dan's father. After visiting the Humphrey's apartment in Brooklyn to work on an English project, the man had invited the red head to stay for dinner. Orianna enjoyed his 'famous chilli' and heard many tales of his rock band days. She also learned all about Cedric, Dan's cabbage patch doll, much to his complete and utter humiliation.

Orianna smiled "Tell him to save me a bowl of chilli."

Dan smirked "Will do, see you in class?"

"See you then." Orianna nodded before waving and running to catch up with the three boys who were walking slowly down the sidewalk.

"Why were you talking to him?" Chuck grumbled as soon as she fell into step with them.  
Orianna shot him a look "Because I wanted to."

Theo rolled his eyes, not liking he fact his sister had a friend he didn't know about "Who even is he?"

"Dan Humphrey, he's nice. He was my partner in English last year, I went to his apartment in Brooklyn-"

"Brooklyn?" Chuck scoffed, disgusted.

Orianna rolled her eyes "It's actually pretty cool-" she paused as her phone let out a brief ring, digging into her pockets, she fished out her cell, only to read a text from Blair "I better go meet the girls at the steps, catch you guys later."

The three boys stopped to watch her walk away before Nate was suddenly chuckling "What's so funny Nathaniel?" Chuck snapped.

Nate only smiled at his friend, dimples showing as he grinned "Oh nothing, I just love it when you're jealous."

"Jealous?" Chuck scoffed "What's there to be jealous of, some poor Brooklyn boy that no one cares about?"

Nate raised an eyebrow "Well Ori sure seemed to care enough to talk to him."

Chuck glared at Dan as he walked by whilst Theo sighed "Chuck, unless you're going to grow a pair and admit your feelings for my sister, Orianna is going to talk to whoever she pleases."

"What feelings? I'm Chuck Bass." The boy retorted, using his defensive line, shrugging away the thought.

Nate shared an amused looked with Theo "Right, sure thing man."

* * *

Orianna strutted towards the MET steps, her red hair flowing behind in loose curls. She snorted seeing Isabel and Katy with headbands adorned on their heads. Headbands where Blair's signature accessory and her minions wore them as a sign of allegiance. "All hail the Queen." She teased as she ascended the stone steps causing the three to look up from the invitations they were admiring.

"Hey princess." Blair smirked as Orianna took a seat beside her while the other two simply smiled. The red head knew there was a hierarchy and no one could sit higher than the Queen but she would be damned if she was ever going to go along with it. She would sit wherever she damn pleased.

Orianna smiled as Blair handed her an invitation with her name in on it, in neat black, cursive calligraphy "These look great Jenny, thanks for doing them." She smiled at the blonde freshman who Blair had adopted to be the groups intern, one of her requests was to design and produce this years invitation for the annual Kiss On The Lips party that Blair had thrown since their freshman year. She also happened to be Dan's younger sister who the red head had met during her visit to the Humphrey's apartment.

Isabel cooed down at her own invitation "So cute! They should be framed or something."

Blair nodded in approval "Not bad work. And here is yours... as promised." She said, handing over a spare invitation to the small blonde.

Jenny grinned, beaming down at the piece of card in her dainty hands "Thanks."

Orianna sighed internally as Serena walked up to them, eating a yoghurt "Hey, here you guys are. I looked all over the dining hall for you." She greeted, looking between Blair and Orianna. She noticed Jenny out if the corner of her eye before turning to her smiling and holding out a hand "Oh, hi, I'm Serena."

Jenny smiled sheepishly, grasping Serena's hand "I know, uhm, I mean, hi, I'm Jenny."

Orianna watched as Serna bent down to pick up on did the in it actions from the pile "So, when's the party?"

"Saturday." Orianna answered, lips pursed.

Blair smiled sarcastically 'And you're kinda not invited. Since until 12 hours ago everyone thought you were at boarding school. And Jenny used up all the invites."

Jenny started to lift her invitation 'Uhm, actually-"

Blair shot her a look "You can go now."

"See you later Jenny." Orianna called after the blonde's retreating back, earning a smile as she waved back over her shoulder.

Blair raised an eyebrow at their blonde ex best friend "Sorry."

Serena sighed, feeling frustrated "No, it's ok. I've got a lot of stuff to do anyway." she threw the invitation with a flick of her wrist and it fluttered down into the steps.

Blair stood up and her loyal followers were quick to mimic her movements "Well, we should get going then. Unless you want us to wait for you. Looks like you got a lot of yoghurt left." She taunted, looking at the half full cup in the blondes hand.

Serena shook her head, a tight smile on her face "No, go ahead." Orianna stood, gaining the blondes attention as the three girls descended the steps. Serena looked at the red head sadly "O..."

Orianna bit her lip before sighing and shaking her head "I can't... You shouldn't of left S."

Serena watched despondent as Orianna made her way towards Blair and the girls as they waited for her on the pavement. She knew she needed to at least try and fix the mess she had caused, so sighing she braced herself for rejection "Blair, Ori, think we can meet tonight?"

Blair gave a fake smile "I'd love to but I'm doing something with Nate tonight."

Serena's jaw tightened as she held her ground "The Palace, 8 o'clock? Nate will wait."

 _ **Spotted: At the steps of the Met, an S and B power struggle. When lines are drawn, what side will Princess O fall on? My money's on B's.**_

Orianna nudged Blair making the brunette sigh before reluctantly nodding "I can probably do a half hour."

 _ **Did S think she could waltz home and things would be just like they were?**_

Serena gave a false smile "Thanks for making the time."

Blair returned it "You're one of my best friends."

 _ **Did B think S would go down without a fight?**_

Serena turned to Orianna expectantly "O?"

Orianna wasn't ready to let Serena back in, not when she could just take off again at the drop of a hat. She had missed too much. Seeing the pleading look in Blair's eyes she let out a sigh "Sure, I'll be at The Palace anyway."

Serena gave the red head a small smile "Thanks, see you later."

 _ **Can these three hotties work it out? There's nothing 'Gossip Girl' likes more than a good cat fight. And this could be a classic.**_


End file.
